


Broken Dreams

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: i actually wrote this once before but accidentally deleted it and i couldnt get it back, luke ends up getting a nightmare, michael has insomnia and cant sleep, so this one isnt as good but its the best i got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't sleep because he's anxious. Turns out, neither can Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

“Oh come on.” Michael whispered harshly. He had been staring at the hotel ceiling for hours, unable to fall asleep. And Michael knew the reason why he had such terrible insomnia.

The band was going to have one of their biggest interviews tomorrow. And after that, they had to play one of their most anticipated shows.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and Michael was getting nervous just thinking about it. There was a lot of pressure on him and he felt heavier as the hours wore on.

Michael sighed after a while and looked at his phone for the time. Michael groaned when he read 3:17.

“I’m never going to get to bed.” Michael groaned, louder than he meant to.

“Mikey? Is that you?” A soft mumble came from the left side of the bed.

“Sorry Lukey. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Michael whispered, hoping to lull Luke back to sleep.

“M’kay.” Luke barely said before curling up to Michael’s side.

Michael smiled down at the sleeping Luke and felt a small twinge of jealousy. Michael wished he could all asleep as easily. But if anyone else was able to sleep, he was glad it was his boyfriend.

Michael stared back up at the ceiling and tried to calm his mind.

He could see the shapes of the furniture by the moonlight coming through the windows. They seemed to cast odd shadows, misshaping the entire room. Michael wondered what could be lurking in the dark spaces of the hotel room.

“Don’t do it Michael!” Luke screamed, causing Michael to jump away from the blond and almost fall of the bed.

Michael was about ready to chew Luke out when Luke screamed again.

“Michael! Michael no!” Luke screamed. Michael could hear the desperation in Luke’s voice. When Michael looked at the blond, he could vaguely make out the tears running down Luke’s face.

Michael felt his heart shatter when he realized that his boyfriend was having a serious, scary nightmare.

“Luke. Luke baby. Please wake up.” Michael lightly shook Luke trying to calmly wake him from his nightmare.

“Michael, please!” Luke screamed. This time he grabbed Michael’s arm and held him in a tight grip.

“Luke I’m right here. Please wake up.” Michael said.

Luke kept his grip tight on Michael and continued to cry.

Michael sighed, not wanting to terrify Luke, but he saw no other option.

“Luke!” Michael’s shout echoed off the walls. Luke sat bolt upright, a mix of sweat and tears running down his face.

“Lukey. It’s okay baby. I’m right here.” Michael said, not daring to touch Luke as he recovered from his nightmare.

Luke turned towards Michael with wild eyes. “Mikey?” The sound of hope and disbelief clear in Luke’s voice.

“Yeah. It’s okay Lu—” Before Michael could finish his sentence, Luke had knocked him down and held him tightly.

“Oh Michael. I can’t believe it’s you. I thought you had left me. And I went looking for you. And I saw you standing at the edge of the waterfall. And you looked so beautiful and I could’ve stared at you forever. But then I realized what you were going to do. And I tried to scream for you, but you didn’t hear me. And I tried to run forward to stop you, but I was too slow and you jumped. And I, I.”

Luke dug his face into Michael’s neck and started to cry. Michael felt his heart shatter for the second time that night as he tried to calm down Luke. He had no idea what caused the dream, but the idea seemed to scare Michael almost as much as the dream scared Luke.

“It’s okay Lukey. I’m right here. That was just a dream. You’re going to be okay.” Michael repeated, eventually getting Luke to calm down.

Luke sat back and rubbed his tired, red eyes. “I’m sorry Mikey.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Luke.” Michael said, wondering where Luke got the idea.

Luke nodded to Michael’s words and stared out the window.

“You know I love you.” Luke looked up at Michael’s words. “I love you to the moon.”

“And back.” Luke finished, a small smile evident on his face.

No other words were spoken as Michael lifted the covers and invited Luke to join him. Luke slid under the covers next to Michael and leaned into his side.

Michael protectively put an arm around Luke and pulled him closer. Within minutes, both of the boys were asleep in each other’s arms, the nightmare and insomnia long forgotten.


End file.
